The Joys of Social Networking
by sleepyblaine
Summary: Kurt never knew the internet could be such a wonderful thing. Smut, smut and smut. Oh, and smut. Review!


"Okay. Yes, dad. Yes, I got it. Uh, of course not! Dad, I can assure you. Yes. I will. Night dad."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pushed the 'end' button on his mobile phone and grabbed his laptop from the bedside table. It was spring break and his dad and Carole were out for the night, coming back later tomorrow afternoon. Finn was at Puck's house, so Kurt had the whole night to himself.

He typed in his password and the laptop whirred to life, and he smiled at his wallpaper. It was of him and Blaine in the senior commons room, taken on Kurt's last day at Dalton. They had their arms around each other on the couch and David was next to them, grinning widely. Blaine and Kurt were smiling too but they weren't as chipper.

He double-clicked on the internet explorer icon and typed 'Facebook' into the Google search bar. When it loaded he put in his email address and password and clicked login. He gave it a minute to load.

He had one friend request, one inbox and 12 notifications. The friend request was from Santana Lopez, and he clicked accept, rolling his eyes at her display picture. Such a slut.

The inbox was from Wesley Montgomery wishing him luck at McKinley. Kurt clicked 'mark as read' - he'd reply to it later.

The majority of his notifications were wall posts from the Warblers, wishing him luck. His heart broke a little, really because he missed Dalton already and he'd only been at McKinley one day. But he put the thought out of his head and focused on his news feed.

**Luke Wright **huge french assignment due first day back :/

**James Kirk **is in a relationship.

**Andrew Stuart **went from 'being in a relationship' to 'single'.

**David Thompson **lol i hid wes's gavel and he hasn't found it yet :D

**Blaine Anderson ** Like this status and I'll write a confession

No-one had liked that one yet so Kurt clicked the 'like' button. After scrolling down a little bit more and reading pointless posts from everyone else, a new status appeared.

**Blaine Anderson **Confession 1 – I'm completely and utterly in love with Kurt Hummel.

Kurt's lips pulled into a smile as he read that, and clicked the 'like' button. A comment from David appeared.

_**David Thompson **__thats kinda cute_

Kurt rolled his eyes and typed, _jealousy isn't a good look you know, david._

He waited a few seconds and almost immediately there was an answering comment.

_**David Thompson **__no way thats thad :/_

Kurt chuckled coldly. Yes, he was well aware of the little man-crush Thad had on _his _boyfriend. But he quickly forgot about that as a chat box popped up on the bottom of his screen.

_Blaine: Hey stranger._

Kurt's cheeks flushed red and his heart picked up speed as he began to type a response.

_Kurt: hey. i miss you._

_Blaine: Me too, so much. When can I see you?_

Kurt pursed his lips as he thought. Tomorrow night he was staying at Mercedes' house with Rachel and Tina. The next night was family night – he screwed his nose up at that thought – and he didn't want to wait any longer than that to see Blaine.

_Kurt: theres no time like the present..._

_Blaine: I live hours away though, Kurt. It would take me, like, two hours just to drive there._

Kurt looked at the clock on the corner of his screen. It said 4:01pm.

_Kurt: so? leave now, be here by 6, and stay the night. my family is out so we have the whole house._

_Blaine: You had me at 'stay the night'. I'll be there as soon as I can, don't miss me too much xo_

_Kurt: don't go too fast and i miss you every second of every day. wont change much xoxoxo_

_Blaine is offline._

Kurt sat back, satisfied with his night's plans.

Xxxxxxx

It was dark and almost completely silent, except for the soft sound of their passionate kisses in the room. It was hot, too hot, and Kurt kicked the blankets off his body so he could snuggle himself closer into Blaine's chest.

"God, I've missed this," Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth. Kurt chuckled and hooked his leg up over Blaine's. Kurt was clad only in his boxer briefs, Blaine in silk boxers, and they both took a sharp intake of breath as their half-hard members came into contact between thin fabrics. Blaine gasped and captured Kurt's mouth again, running his tongue along the fleshy expanse of the countertenor's bottom lip and snaking it in when Kurt's lips parted just slightly.

"I promised my dad I wouldn't do this," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hair and pulling him closer. Blaine chuckled once and moved his lips from Kurt's own, down his lovers neck to his collar bone where he worked on sucking a perfect round mark onto the bone there. Kurt smiled and hummed in content as Blaine stopped his ministrations on Kurt's neck and worked his nipples instead, taking one into his hot mouth and the other between his padded and calloused index finger and thumb. Kurt was harder now, so hard it was almost painful, and judging by the firm pressure that was pushing against the inside of his thigh, Blaine was too. Kurt whimpered when Blaine removed his hand from his chest and grazed his nails down his stomach, to the hem of his briefs and he fingered it, poking the tip of his finger inside the stretchy material and running it along. He gave Kurt's nipple one more extra-hard suck and Kurt bucked, causing Blaine's hand to slip further inside Kurt's underwear and knock against his member. The curly-haired boy chuckled as Kurt threw his head back and whispered something inaudible, and Blaine wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock and stroked a few times. When he stopped, Kurt almost cried, but he was okay when he saw and felt Blaine's tongue trailing a line down the middle of his stomach. Kurt gasped when Blaine dipped his tongue into Kurt's bellybutton and kept going, until his tongue reached the top of his briefs.

"What next?" he asked, teasing, and Kurt mewled, thrusting his hips up into Blaine's face. Blaine smiled and hooked his fingers into the top of Kurt's underwear and pulled them down an inch or two. He kissed every new expanse of flesh and nuzzled the small patch of hair above Kurt's length where skin met skin.

"Please," Kurt breathed shortly. "Blaine. Please."

That's all Blaine needed to hear so he took a breath, squeezed his thumb into his palm and lowered his mouth down on Kurt's dick that was standing at full attention. He squeezed a little harder on his thumb as he felt Kurt hit the back of his throat and _aah, _that trick never fails.

Kurt moaned as Blaine absolutely _deepthroated _him, taking him all in and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. The countertenor gasped and moaned loud as he felt Blaine's thumb prod gently at his entrance.

Blaine loved having the knowledge that he could make Kurt unravel under his touch and he smiled around the cock in his mouth. Kurt fisted his hair, showing him what he wanted and Blaine obliged happily, flicking his tongue out every time he reached the head and moaning softly every time the head hit the back of his throat.

"Oh.. unngh... ju-... j... Blaine..." Kurt panted as Blaine picked up his pace. He held his mouth down on Kurt for a moment, just exploring with his tongue, and before long Kurt was coming, shuddering and writhing beneath Blaine as he sucked him dry, and Blaine watched Kurt as he sat up and wiped the sides of his mouth.

"You," Kurt said, sitting up and pressing his chest against his boyfriends. "You're gonna be the death of me."

Blaine smiled goofily and kissed Kurt again, slower and more passionately this time. But it quickly grew hotter when Blaine trailed his finger down Kurt's spine and Kurt arched forward, thrusting his naked half-boner against Blaine's still-clothed one. A soft moan escaped Blaine's lips and he ground up into Kurt, and Kurt smiled. Pushing the curly-haired boy backwards onto the bed, he mouthed hot kisses down his chest, and when he got to the top of his boxers he grabbed the stretchy elastic with his teeth and ripped them down. Blaine moaned lightly as the tip of Kurt's nose came into contact with his painfully hard member and Kurt chuckled, and after he got Blaine's boxers off he ran his nose slowly up the inside of Blaine's leg, nuzzling the crook where his thigh met his pelvic bone. Moving his lips across, Kurt mouthed at the skin of Blaine's balls, and grew a little harder when Blaine put his hand into his own curls and tugged hard, obviously trying his hardest not to come apart there and then. Kurt ran the tip of his nose from the bottom of the shaft to the head and when he got to the top he enveloped Blaine's cock into his mouth. Blaine thrust upwards, startling Kurt, who coughed and sputtered and pulled his mouth away. Blaine brought his hand to his mouth.

"Sorry," he breathed, patting Kurt's shoulder. "Got a bit carried away. Sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "No... I think I can handle that. Here," he said, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him upward into the kneeling position. Kurt crouched down in front of his boyfriend and put his cock in his mouth again, and Blaine stifled a moan.

"Move," Kurt mumbled around the flesh and Blaine bucked. Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hips. "I'm serious. Fuck my mouth."

Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head and he brought his hips forward roughly, allied by Kurt's steady hands. Blaine pulled back and rolled his hips around, testing. Kurt helped by darting his tongue across and up and over and down, experimenting with Blaine what he liked and what was good. Judging from the moans that escaped Blaine's mouth each time Kurt's tongue moved, it was all good.

"Go," Kurt whispered and Blaine did, thrusting in and out of Kurt's mouth, gasping and shuddering each time Kurt let a throaty moan from his throat vibrate all around Blaine's dick. Over and over, he hit the back of Kurt's throat and the countertenor took it, manoeuvring his tongue around in circles. What sent Blaine over the edge was when Kurt sneakily brought his hand up to cup Blaine's balls, rolling them around in his hand. Blaine thrust up, shuddered, pulled out and came, partly in Kurt's mouth and partly all over his perfect face.

When Blaine came down from his high he collapsed, dragging Kurt down with him and they both started laughing, snuggling into each other's arms. Blaine reached over to Kurt's bedside table where a box of tissues lay, and he pulled one out and began wiping his semen off Kurt's cheek. Kurt let him do it, just staring up into his boyfriend's hazel eyes, observing the way his dark curls clung to his clammy skin in the sexiest way possible, noting how Blaine's high cheekbones and long lashes made him look so utterly _Blaine_. Blaine, the boy Kurt was in love with; Blaine, the boy Kurt had given himself to; Blaine, the boy Kurt trusted with everything he had and probably more. But he was too tired to think about that because as Blaine began to hum 'Teenage Dream' in the sweet voice he had Kurt's eyes began to drift close and he fell asleep with a smile on his face and a perfect boy in his arms. Oh yeah, life rocked.

_A/N: I have the dirtiest mind around and I'm not kidding. Gah, if my mother ever found the things I wrote I'd be dead. If I don't post for over a month you know that she stole my thumb drive, went into my personal file and snooped through my stories. You also know that I'm probably buried however-many-feet under the ground in a cardboard box in my backyard. So make a tribute to me, yeah? I'm not the best writer but I still deserve a tribute. :P_

_Guess what? Nothing, I just wanted to get you all excited. If you don't want to read this next bit, don't. It's nothing too exciting. I'm just bored. Eck, 1 more episode of Glee and then season 2 is over. What am I gonna do with my life? You guys are gonna have to post extra-hard smut to keep me occupied. I'll probably just sit in the corner and rock myself like I do every other day of the week besides Wednesday. Oh yeah, I'm weird. Freak out with your Gleek out! xo_


End file.
